Rascal
Rascal (Joker in the Japanese version) is the highest-ranking subordinate of Nogo. He has a harlequin-like appearance, tends to playfully break out in acrobatics, and has a bouncy but sadistic personality. Abilities Rascal is an extremely talented and powerful fighter who is skilled in swordplay. He is also the creator of the Blue Noses, Big Red Noses, and Black Noses. In addition to leading three commanders, he uses playing cards to ensnare victims, block attacks and turn his opponents' energy against them. He is also able to turn five colored cards into the Glitter Shadow Force. Finally, when he sacrifices himself by letting Nogo absorb him, he makes Nogo far more powerful than he once was. Appearance Rascal has jester hair which consists of bright yellow, bright red,and bright blue, and has small buffoon noses at the ends in matching colors, along with two dark purple bangs hanging down his face, overlapping his white mask. He wears a white outfit with an elbow length dark purple cape that has a dark red small belt laced through it. He also has a golden buckled belt at a slight angle,and a small one at his neck, with knee high dark purple boots with dark red cuffing the top. Personality Rascal is playful and clownish. As leader of the commanders, he condescendingly orders them every time he appears. Vibrant as his clownish appearance, he tends to playfully break out in acrobatics and non sequiturs, but it is clear that his bouncy bearing belies a sadistic lover of destruction. History Rascal came across three pixies named Ricky, Rufus, and Margie, who were mistreated for being fairy tale villains, and gave them power, transforming them into Ulric, Brute, and Brooha, who would serve Nogo alongside him. Rascal usually stayed in the shadows in Season 1, letting the trio gather negative energy and fight the Glitter Force, searching for the Miracle Jewel. He eventually gave them blue noses to create Buffoons that are immune to the Glitter Force's powers, but they were able to destroy them with a combined attack in Tiara Mode. At the end of Season 1, he stole 15 of the Glitter Charms and kidnapped Candy, defeating the Glitter Force in Jubiland. He eventually came to the conclusion that Candy knew nothing about the Miracle Jewel, and fought Glitter Breeze, who defeated him, though he survived. In Season 2, Rascal recovered Nogo's egg after he was sealed inside it by the Glitter Force, and seemed to be in contact with him, as he would often tell Ulric, Brute, and Brooha that Nogo was not happy with their failures. He also put together noses to make Super Buffoons, and later Twilight Buffoons. At one point, Rascal trapped the Glitter Force inside a dream ball, inside which was a dream world of all play and no work, but they eventually broke free of it. After sending Ulric, Brute, and Brooha after individual members of the Glitter Force, to no avail, and mentioning that Nogo was losing his patience and is close to turning them back into pixies, Rascal had a rematch with Glitter Breeze, unusually summoning a Twilight Buffoon from a mirror (mirroring Chloe's first Buffoon enemy) that acted as a separate entity rather than a shell he would control, until he merged with it to duel Breeze. In the end, Breeze defeated him, and he separated from his Twilight Buffoon before the Glitter Force destroyed it. Rascal gave Ulric, Brute, and Brooha one last chance and gave them a black nose which they used to transform into shadow versions of themselves, but Glitter Lucky purified them back into pixies, obtaining the last Glitter Charm, which Rascal then stole, having gathered enough negative energy to turn Nogo's Wheel of Doom the final time. Rascal created shadow clones of the Glitter Force and had them fight them each in a different dimension. With Candy seemingly revealed as the Miracle Jewel, Rascal revealed that he and Nogo wanted the Miracle Jewel not to make a wish on it, but to destroy it and plunge the world into despair. Upon realizing that Candy was Queen Euphoria's daughter, and that she had been placed inside the crystal to protect her, Rascal instead drained all the energy from Earth. When the Glitter Force defeated the Shadow Glitter Force and returned to Earth, Rascal sacrificed himself to complete Nogo's revival, melting into a puddle of black paint which was then absorbed by Nogo. Trivia * Rascal has two main voice actors: Keith Silverstein (English) and Yuji Mitsuya (Japanese). * He is the first villain in the franchise to represent the Joker card; the second is the Clown of the Mercenare Kingdom in Glitter Force Doki Doki. Gallery * Go to Rascal/Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Joker Category:Males Category:Male villains